


Alone and Forgotten

by silverwing33



Series: SilverWing [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Comics
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel 616 - Freeform, Marvel Comics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: A cursed arrow and an unexpected turn of events for the Creeds which could herald the end.





	1. Chapter 1

“SESSA!” 

“Whats the matter?” Concerned etched on my face.   
It was the dead of night and Victor had woken up from a bad dream. Since we’ve been together, he's never woken up like this.   
I roll over properly to face him. He sat up with his arm propped up behind him, panting out of breath. 

“It-its nothin’, go back to sleep…” he dismisses me with the wave of his other hand, before pulling it through his long blonde hair. I tug on the bottom strands gently.   
“No...just...tell me,” I tell him sleepily, stifling a yawn. 

He sighs and falls back on the bed. “Why are you with me? All the things I’ve done, why do you love me so much?” he turns to look at me with pain written on his face. 

“Because...when we first met, I felt you, just as I feel you now. You’ve known pain and rage like I have. Everyone has looked down on you, and it's not fair. They made you a monster - your parents, humans and various organisations - so that's what you become, and you're judged for that. I can relate.” I roll over on top of him, inches from his face. “Victor...youve the first person that's made me feel like I’m not alone in this world. When you look at me you don't see a monster or a villain or a tragedy. You see me. You never judge me and you're always there for me. How can I not love you? How can I not be with you, when you're such an important part of my life? All the things you've done in your life, my love, I’ve done too.” 

He regards me for a few minutes in silence, just staring at me like its the first time he's ever seen me. “You make me feel less alone too...Jesus, Sess, I don't know what id do without you!” He hugs me tightly against him. 

“Arh! You’ll never have to find out because i...am not going anywhere” I smile and poke his nose. I say everything with honesty and conviction. I believe every word I say. There's nothing on this earth that could separate us, not even death. We’d find a way back for sure! 

“You..you’re the first woman- no- person! The first person that's ever loved me. I mean..truly. I never thought I would have this, any of it. You or kit! But it makes me terrified of losing either of you. I just, I dunno, it makes me wanna wrap you too up in bubble wrap and put you in a big box somewhere, hidden away!” 

“And there's my material for nightmares tonight. Plastic wrapping and big boxes, being hidden away somewhere. Wonderful(!)” I giggle as he grumbled at me and pulls me over to the other side of the bed with him. 

“Shurrup!” He pouts. I love that pout. I start kissing him and the next thing we know we’ve rolled off the bed moaning. 

“SESSA!”, a set of running feet comes over. “Sessa! Oh my god! Sessa! Wake up!” I can feel someone shaking me, rousing me from my heavy slumber. But I can respond, my head is spinning and I feel disconnected from my body. Everything is swirling and the ground beneath me gives way. I’m floating on the air, moving away from the loud sounds and noises all around me. Where am I?! I..dont..remember…

There's a fog in my head, people emerge from it and move around. Some of them hold conversations with me, or with others, I cant see. It’s all dark, like a swamp. There's a pain in my chest, but when I reach down, I can't find anything there. Nothing. Not even my body. 

“AH!!” I wake up with a start. When I look around I see that I’m in a temple in K’un Lun. I don't remember how I got there. I don't even remember where I was beforehand. It’s all jumbled. 

“Silverwing! You're awake!” Lei Kung comes over to see me. 

“Yes. It appears so.” I sound stilted in confusion. “Where’s Danny?” The question surprises him greatly. He stutters incoherent noises in response before calling to a temple monk to go fetch him. 

“Sessa..” This is bad, he's never called me by my first name before. It’s always ‘Silverwing’ blah, blah, blah. “...do you remember what happened to you?” He asks tentatively. 

“No.,” I respond, trying desperately to recall the events leading up to this moment. I remember hearing Danny's voice, but nothing before that and not much after till I woke up. 

“Hmm” Lei respond, pressing the tips of his finger together to form an arch. His eyes narrow in suspicious interest. 

“Sessa?” Danny called from the doorway. When I turn at the sound of his voice he walks towards me, with his head tilted to the sound looking at me cautiously. 

“Hey” I call back, giving a half smile. Kit, my daughter pops in my mind “is Kit okay?” This makes Danny stop dead in his tracks   
“She’s fine. I’ve got fat cobra looking after her.” No doubt shes jumping all over him like a trampoline. Such energy for such a small child, it's unbelievable! Kinda reminds me of her father, he's always full of energy too! 

“What happened?” I enquire.   
“Do you remember the battle?” He asks, stepping nearer to me, searching my face for clues. Clues to what I didn't know.   
“No. What battle?”   
“Sessa, you were shot! By some sort of cursed arrow” Danny was getting alarmed that I didn't remember. “The arrow was supposed to make you forget me.”   
“Forget you?!” Now I was the one alarmed!   
“Apparently it had the power to separate soulmates from one another, by making one forget the other.” He explained, taking a few steps back.  
“That's ridiculous! And clearly didn't work, because I remember you! I know you!” I was annoyed now.   
“So it seems” He was happy now. 

“Danny, can I please go home now? I’m tired and I want to go to bed. Now unless this arrow has mortally wounded me, can we please forget it. My head is banging! And all I want to do is see my daughter and go to sleep in our bed! Okay?!” I get up from the infirmary bed and start to waddle towards the door. He comes up behind and slips an arm around my waist for support, I lean into him, relaxing my tired body into his side. 

“Sure. We’ll go through this when you've gotten some rest. Clearly, you've got one heck of a healing factor! Go you!” He laughs as we step outside into the fading sunset of the evening. Thankfully there weren't many people around as we walked back to our home. No one stopped to talk to us, which was a relief. 

When we arrived home, the sun had finally set, so we lit the outside lights and stepped inside. Slowly we made our way up the stairs to the main part of the home.   
There in the living room on the old Victorian lounge sofa was a sleeping, snoring far cobra and a Kit who was curled up in the crook of his arm. 

“I’ll put her to bed, and you roll fat cobra out,” I tell Danny with an affectionate smile, as I gently lift kit out of fat cobras armpit.  
She didn't even wake as I put her to bed and kissed her good night. Such a sweet sleepy child. 

I walked back into the main living room and stretched out my arms towards the ceiling, hearing various bones crack one by one.   
“Bedtime,” Danny tells me softly as he steers me towards the bed area. “Mmm,” I moan in agreement as I shuffle and fall down into bed. 

Danny helps to take off my shoes and puts them neatly by the bed, as I roll over to go to sleep. 

“Well Victor will properly gloat about this when we next see him, won't he,” He says in an amused expression as he snuggles down behind me. 

“Who?” I ask completely confused. Who’s Victor?!


	2. Like Magnets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall out of what happened, how can Sessa and Victor move on?

“So how do we fix it? I mean..you can't leave her like that!” The man named Sabretooth is having a hard time. 

I’m sat here in what I’m told is my room. Nothing feels familiar, but to Kit its home. She tells me stories about events that apparently have happened but I have no recollection of. She tells me that Sabretooth is her dad. Which I can't believe, as far as I’m aware and as far as I’m concerned, Danny is Kit's father. THAT I remember.   
I remember our home in K’un Lun, I remember me being pregnant with Kit and him helping to sort out the nursery room ready for her arrival. I remember him changing her nappies and playing peek-a-boo with her, feeding her, her baby food and helping to clear up any mess she made. He was Daddy, NOT this stranger yelling in front of me. 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW?! WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!” 

“I’m sorry, but from the little we’ve managed to find about this curse shes been put under, there’s no known cure for it. It may well be that it's temporary...but it also might not be” Danny tells him, keeping calm in the face of Sabretooths fury. 

I look at him and think, how could I have married this beast?! He’s ugly, funky smelling, rude and bad-tempered. For the past couple of hours, he alternated between pushing me away, trying to ignore me and then begging and encouraging me to remember him. Which has made him all the more repulsive. I don't like how he feels inside and I don't like how I feel around him either. It makes my insides squirm uncomfortably. 

All I wanted to do was to go home. 

But we were here to see if things could be fixed. It didn't look like that was going to happen, so plan b. 

Plan b was coming up with a resolution about what we all were going to do next. We sat down at a table and agreed to a timetable of when and where Sabretooth saw Kit and how long for. He didn't seem happy about any of it and tried to make things difficult by coming up with excuses of why it wouldn't work, and trying to force me into staying in the thin hope that I might remember him again. 

But I could see how upset Kit was when she clambered onto Sabretooths lap and buried herself against his chest. With one arm he held her tightly to him. I knew I didn't want to separate that. 

Eventually, we came to an agreement that Danny would drop off and pick up Kit, and until I started to get my memories of him back, Sabretooth wanted me to stay away, stating it was too painful. “Fine by me,” I said, happy I would never have to be around him again.   
The time's in-between Kits visits, she was to stay with us either in the New York apartment or back in our homestead in K’un Lun. But that she was allowed to talk to him whenever she wanted on the phone or doing a video call. 

As much as I was repelled by Sabretooth as a man, he did seem to be a good father to Kit. Loving and concerned for her welfare, which made me more accepting in letting her stay with him from time to time. 

Later we parted ways and left Sabretooth with Kit to talk about what had happened, and to give me some space. My head was still hurting from being so jumbled. I would get flashes of people and places that jarred with everything, but they were just flashes and after a few weeks, they started to die down. 

So here we were, just me, Danny and Kit in our home in K’un Lun, happy and content. Even knowing that it was wrong and I was missing something, I still felt happy. Part of me hoped id never remember. 

But underneath, far, far into the dark of my mind. 

I hoped I would.


End file.
